Most catamenial devices consist of a pad and fluid impervious support which are held in place by a belt worn around the midsection. However, such devices are an embarrassment to male wearers because they are designed primarily for women and cannot be held in place without a belt. Moreover, the presence of a belt renders them unsuitable for use with abbreviated apparel where a belt or waistband would be visible.
Typical of such a device is the surgical appliance described by M. Younger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,160. This consists of a broad band which is secured between the legs of the user by attaching same to the front end and back end of an adjustable belt worn around the waist. When the device is worn by a man said band terminates at the front end just beneath the scrotum to provide a penile opening. Unfortunately, this device does not accommodate itself to the male form and it cannot be held in place via attachment to the male genatalia. Also, said band is uniformly wide from front to back, a feature which renders it uncomfortable to wear. Moreover, it cannot be used without a nondisposable supporting belt and this results in an unseemly appearance when swimming trunks and the like are worn.